buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gouki Daimonji/Unleash Your Buddy Chapter 2: Zanto vs Takuya, The Incredible Card Shop
Chapter 2: Takuya POV: "Finally a fight between me and you! (Your welcome Natsu) I'm so excited! Let's find a stadium." "Know any good places with a stadium nearby?" asked Zanto. "Well yeah, there's the one inside of that card shop. Uh what's it called?" Takuya asked. "I think it's Card Corner or something?" "Yeah yeah that's the one! Let's roll!" "Wow I didn't think it was this big!" Zanto said overwhelmed. "Yeah let's go! Hey Mr. Takikura! Is it cool if we use the fight stage?" "Yeah sure, good luck you too." he replied cheerily. "Ok great. Come on out Drum!" "No," the card responded "I need to see you battle before I work together with you." "Wh-what? Why?" "Well once I register with you, it's kind of for good." Drum sighed. "Ok fine, I'll show you what I can do Drum!" Zanto shouted, full of vigor. "Ok you ready Zanto?" Takuya asked. "Yeah let's do it!" Zanto called back. "Get ready everyone it's time to... BUDDYFIGHT!" Mr. Takikura shouted on a speaker. "Come on out Astaroth!" Takuya yelled and a demon appeared next to him. "Check it out Takuya! It's so shiny!" "Focus man! We're in a fight!" Takuya said fiercely. "It's time to raise the flag!" Takuya and Zanto both yelled! Hmm what should I do first, Takuya wondered. "I charge and draw! Now I pay three gauge to buddy call: Great Duke, Astaroth to the center!" Astaroth dissapeared for a moment and then reappeared on the center podium in the arena. Two cards floated from Takuya's hand into Astaroth's soul. "You're buddy right from the start huh?" Zanto asked. "Yeah, you bet! Let's see how you handle this! Astaroth attacks!" "Urgh" Zanto said as a green 8 appeared over his head. "And it's your turn!" Takuya said. Takuya: Life 11 Hand 3 Gauge 0 Zanto: Life 8 Hand 6 Gauge 2 "Uh ok here I go!" Zanto called out. "I draw! Charge and draw! Now I call: Thousand Rapier Dragon, to the right! Extreme Sword Dragon to the left. Then I'll pay one gauge and equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave! Extreme Sword attacks!" The dragon jumped into the air and pummeled towards Astaroth. "Magical Goodbye!" Takuya called out and Extreme Sword went into Zanto's hand. "Thousand Rapier!" Zanto called. "Time for soulguard!" Takuya said grinning. "Dragobrave!" "Soulguard again!" Takuya: Life 11 Hand 2 Gauge 0 Zanto: Life 8 Hand 5 Gauge 2 "Ok here we go Zanto!" Takuya called out. "I draw! Charge and draw!" I'll activate Key of Solomon, First Volume, putting two cards into my gauge! I'll pay one gauge to activate Nice One, so I draw two more cards!" "Wow, that's a pretty good combo." Zanto said, impressed. "Now I'll call Demon Doctor Buer to the right and activate his skill! I can put one card in my gauge and the he gets destroyed automatically after your next turn! Now Buer destroy Thousand Rapier!" "Thousand! No!" Zanto yelled. "Now Astaroth do your thing! First attack!" Zanto's life dropped to 6. "Once more!" Takuya said. "Urgh! Zanto said as his life point went down to 4. "Now! Final phase! Diabolical Hardcore!" Takuya jumped into the air and kicked a purple energy sphere at Zanto. Zanto fell to the ground as his life points hit 1. "Your turn Zanto! If you're still up for it." Takuya: Life 11 Hand 1 Gauge 0 Zanto: Life 1 Hand 5 Gauge 2 "N-no I won't give in! Here we go!" Zanto jumped back up with a new look of confidence. "Draw! Charge and draw! "Dragonic charge!!!" Zanto yelled, bringing his gauge up to 5. "Call Extreme Sword to the left! Thousand Rapier to the right!" "There's no way you can win at this point. Sorry Zanto." "We'll see!" Zanto said. "Thousand Rapier attacks Astaroth!" "Sorry Takuya, it's up to you now, I'm going to find some more neat stuff." Astaroth said as he shattered into yellow particles. "Extreme Sword attacks! Dragobrave too!" Zanto yelled out. "Yowch." Takuya said as his lifepoints dropped to 5. "Now Takuya this is the end! FINAL PHASE! RECKLESS ANGERRRR!" Zanto grabbed Dragobrave now with a critical of 5 and smashed it onto Takuya dropping his life points to 0. "No way, that was incredible Zanto!" Takuya called out. Zanto, panting called back: "Thanks you were really good too!" "You guys were pretty good," A voice called out from the stands. "But I could beat one of you guys easily!" Takuya and Zanto looked over to find a 13 year old with brown hair staring down at them from the stands. He jumped down to where the two of them were and tripped. "Wow you're clumsy." Takuya laughed. "Hey leave Sora alone a card in the kid's pocket called out." Suddenly a polar bear appeared before them. "So which one of you will it be?" Sora asked. Next Time: Chapter 3: The Mighty Sora and The Intelligent Berith! Form the Ultimate Team! Category:Blog posts